Let's Stay Together
by Miri888
Summary: Hades/Persephone Modern AU. "I thought about naming them Spot 1-3 because all I would have to do is call 'Spot' and all of them would come instead of individually calling them"Now that he was saying it aloud, in front of a pretty woman who he was already smitten with no less, it sounded so dumb."
1. Persephone Walks

Persephone Anthos woke to the sound of a buzzing alarm and her mother shuffling outside her room, looking for her keys on a Saturday morning. As she reluctantly got out of bed, she slammed her hand onto the nearly broken clock. As she finished getting dressed, she thought. _I don't even know why I still use one of those, Jesus Christ. Everyone just uses their phones. Then again, I would probably slam my phone into the wall. Hah, what am I saying? I_ would _slam my phone into the wall, period-_

"Seph, I am leaving! Come down and say goodbye to your mother!"

"Coming!" Persephone sais as she slipped on her flats, half hopping out of the room until they were fully on and then quickly padded down the steps, holding onto the railing the entire way down. "Morning Mom-"

"Go change. I am not having you leave the house like that," Demeter said, taking a sip of coffee and barely looking up from her phone, keys in hand and pantsuit pressed. As she turned her head to look at Persephone, she stopped leaning and set her now nearly empty mug down. "Now."

"Fine." and with a dramatic roll of her eyes, without her mother seeing it of course, Seph walked dramatically upstairs, dragging her feet back into her room. She really didn't see the problem with her outfit. A body hugging dress that she bought on her own time with her own money that fully covered everything shouldn't be shot down by her mother. _That woman won't let me wear a simple thing that literally everyone is wearing! I mean really, I'm not a child._ At 19 years old, Seph knew that there were limitations put on her that were not even thought about in other households, such as her very conservative wardrobe considered too loose by her mother. After she changed into a oversized pastel blue sweater with pristine blue mom jeans and some sneakers, she ran back down the steps and out of the door with her bag before her mother could judge this outfit too. "Bye!"

Ten minutes after bolting out of the house, she finally got to the cafe next to the above ground train station. The small details of an east coast town. Opening the door to the empty exposed brick cafe, the sound of milk being steamed and the beginning of Africa by Toto lessening as she walked up to the counter to see Dionysus' back to her, standing in front of the copper machines, doctoring up his latte with a small bottle Baileys.

"Exactly how drunk are you?" Persephone taunted, leaning against the counter.

Not bothering to look behind him, he dryly replied, "On a scale of what to what?"

"Amish child to Tyrion Lannister."

"I think I'm either 'gay guy who just showed up at his first rave' or 'single twenty five year old convinced she's Carrie Bradshaw,' drunk. After this," Dionysus waved the doctored drink at her as he turned around and walked towards the counter, "I'm going to be at 'ruining brunch for everyone including myself' drunk."

"Is that why you're playing Toto?"

"Nah, Apollo came in here earlier and was insulted by my music taste. Apparently, Kesha is trash except for her new album and I needed some 'real music' in the shop." Dionysus snorted into his cup.

"And Toto is somehow better?" Seph said, giggling with him.

"If you wanna hear an absolute pretentious garbage fire, just listen to anything Apollo listens too. Even worse, I still have a poem he did at open mic night!" He laughed, turning around and walked towards the bulletin board, setting down his half empty cup on the counter. After looking for a good thirty seconds, "Ah HA! Here it is!"

"I don't think I'm mentally or emotionally ready at ten a.m. to hear anything Apollo has said." Persephone cackled, beyond amused by her half-brother's antics.

"Ready?" He said, leaning over the counter after walking back. He positioned himself as if preparing to present the most important speech ever created, one what would make MLK a nobody in the history books. As Dionysus started, Seph couldn't keep her shouting laughter to herself.

" _Us._

 _I am no God, I am_

 _Me._

 _You are no God, you are_

 _You._

 _If I am me and you are you_

 _Then who_

 _Is nobody?-_ Good question Apollo, lets hope we can figure this out without your large intellect! Okay continuing;

 _What do we say to the monster_

 _We talk to each night?_

 _I am nobode_

 _But I am me and you are you!_

 _So nobode_ \- He misspelled nobody twice,what the fuck? Okay continuing;

 _Is who?_

 _I-_ SEPH, I WAS ON A ROLL!"

Persephone couldn't keep the tears hidden any longer, falling to the floor in laughter. Between Apollo's pompous poetry that made no sense to anyone except for him and his groupies, and her other half-brothers blatant drunk mockery of the work, she couldn't stop the howling laughter coming. Minutes later, the two finally settled down, sporadically laughing every now and then.

After a minute of quiet between them, died out and a new song popped up after.

Seph looked up at the speakers overhead, "Is that snow patrol?"

"Don't even fucking start-"

After the laughter finally died down and the conversation dulled, Persephone checked her watch and decided that after an hour and a half, it was time to explore somewhere else. They both said their goodbyes and Seph cleared out of the slowly filling cafe.

Exploring the town that she had been in for a little less than a year was still a thrill. The river was happy and bubbling, the small stores where the delicacy foods cost twice the price as the market were bustling, and the farmers market on the largest street in town was bustling with locals selling their locally made hand crafted organic nonsense was crowded. Persephone ducked in to the nearest clothing shop, looking around to see if the overpriced flowy shirts has gone down by any amount. They hadn't. Walking out of the shop before Arachne, the stores owner, came over and wrapped her in her webb of luring shoppers to their credit score doom, she ran out and continued walking around, eventually landing herself into the adoption center. Welp, might as well go in. She always cried leaving this store and she was sure that today was no exception, but man were the dogs cute. As she walked in, Pan, a curly haired pubescent teen boy with acne and what looked like the beginnings of unshaven facial hair walked up to her with a smile and brushed her arm with his hand. "Hello there, Persephone." _God is he creepy._

"Hey, Paul!" _That should get him to back off._

"It's Pan."

"Cool, whatever. You still have those rottweiler triplets?" She said, smiling.

"Yes, but not for long. Right this way, my lady." _ew._ Wait. _Not for long? Did they finally get adopted? Aw thats so cute. Wait, who is going to be taking care of them? I hope they have a good home._

"I'm sure they'll have a great home," Pan replied.

"Did I say that last thing out loud?"

"Yes, milady." _Oh! I should interview the parents of my puppies to make sure they'll get a good home. What did he just call me?_

"Haha, yeah. Cool, Pete."

"It's Pa-"

"You going to open the door?"

'OH! Yes, I am. One sec."

As Pan opened the door, a man in an expensive suit with his back to the entrance was holding a sleeping rottweiler triplet while the other two were barking at Seph, tails wagging at their supposed mother. "Hi Babies!" The puppies both jumped as high as they could while the third started to wake up and wag his tail, yipping now that he saw the human that he thought was his mommy. Leaping out of the still mystery man, the three triplets joined together to spin on their hind legs, competing for the attention of Persephone. Looking down at her small puppy children, she smiled and leaned down to scoop them all up and proceeded to sit down, not realizing that the man who had held one of her puppies stood up and was looking down at her, blushing. It took her a full minute to finally look up and when she did… _wow._ "Uh… Hi."

"Hello." he said awkwardly, a nervous air floating around him.

"I'm Persephone."

"Hi."

"Er… hi. Again." _God he's cute._ "I'm Persephone," _I just said that you dumb idiot, say something else. Ask him something. Be smart. "_ What is your name?" _Nailed it._

"What?"

"Huh?"

"No, what did you ask?"

"About what?" _Really laying on the charm, aren't you Seph?_

"You uh… you said something and I was distracted and so I asked what and then you said huh and the now we're here," the man said.

'Oh… Oh! Yes, I am Persephone," _You sure your name is Persephone? Could've fooled me!"_ I forgot what I said. Wait, no I remember! What is your name?"

The mystery man looked at her for a solid ten seconds in silence, his suit pants flattened under his large hands running up and down his thighs. It felt like an eternity before either of them moved, staring at each others eyes.

The man opened his mouth without breaking eye contact and mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said my name is _Hades_ , and those are _my_ dogs."

Okay then.


	2. Spot

Hades

Hades was back home with his new puppies, confused and a little turned on by the conversation at the adoption center with the ginger wearing the blue sweater. He took the day off to go and buy them expensive new beds, toys, and bowls only for the dogs to sleep on his bed, chew his cushions, and eat off the floor. _Nice to know all that work was appreciated,_ he thought without any fuel to the fire, half heartedly glaring at all three puppies proudly wagging their tails, prancing and dragging his underwear on the floor.

"Wait, No! That is not a toy!" He attempted to snatch up the black piece of clothing, only for all three of them to latch on, thinking it a fun game of tug o war. "Stop eating my laundry!" The puppies finally released the underwear and an exasperated Hades threw them on his countertop, not paying much attention to where they landed, as long as the dogs stopped playing with them. Grabbing the multi color knotted rope he bought for a staggering 13.99 - _Why the hell are toys for puppies so much, Jesus!-_ he waved it in front of two of the dogs, the third sleepily half chewing on his sofa pillows, "Here play with this! This is fun and exciting! Yes, it is!" Hades chirped in his most enticing voice, but the two rottweilers still on the floor just rolled over belly side up and slightly raised their paws at it, drooling a little and smiling. "You guys are cute, but man are you the worst." Hades lifted himself off the floor with a frown, throwing the toy back into the large collection of other toys he got for them. As he walked away from the living room, the three puppies all slowly started following, gaining speed the closer they got. Hades looked down, "Oh, so now you like me?" They started panting a little in reply. "It's like you're all the same dog. Clones, the lot of you!" Hades walked up the large marble staircase, looking behind him to see all three of them having various success with the stairs. One was running in circles on the third step up, one fell backwards and knocked the third brother down the stairs with him. He couldn't help but belt out a laugh at the dogs antics. Padding back down the steps, he scooped all of them up in one arm, slowly going back up as to not trip and drop them. At the top of the staircase, he put them down, safely away from any ledge that they could fall from. Hades walked to his bedroom, opening the door a little more for all of his children to sniff. As he pulled off his white crew neck undershirt, he ended up tossing it on top of the dogs, who were having a ball trying to find more underwear. _They're really cute, I can see why she was so protective of them._ Ah, yes, _Her._ Hades forgot her name five minutes after he introduced himself in the worst way possible, but he couldn't forget how pretty she was, or how terrifying she became when interrogating him about _her children_.

"Pan, get me a pen and paper please," Persephone said a full ten seconds after he said the most cringe worthy thing he could have possibly said in a situation like this.

"Yes, Maam." Pan handed her a clipboard and fled the room before any collateral damage could befall him. She looked up at him and let the dogs get comfortable, puppies walking in a circle before lying in and around her lap.

"So, your name is?"

"Wait, what?" Hades had lost focus again. _Pretty female. Soft bouncy curly hair._

"Your name? I forgot it. Also, how do you spell it?" She said, waving her hand with a pencil right above the sheets of paper.

"What is going on?"

"Im interviewing you, Hayden."

"It's Hades." He said, kicking his well shoed feet at the ground.

"What?"

"Hades, my name is Hades, not Hugo." _Stop Fiddling!_

"I said Hayden, not Hugo. Wait, did I? No, yeah, I did. Okay, so your name is Hades?"

"Yes." _Pretty eyes._

"Cool cool. Next question! What will you be naming my children?"

"Your children?"

"My puppies, my dogs, _whatever._ What will you be naming them?"

"Well I had a few names…"

"Like?"

"Oh! I had a paper… here we go." He awkwardly handed the paper of possible names he got from online and she grabbed at it, almost giving him a paper cut. As she looked at it, a clear face of disgust read across her face, perfectly framed eyebrows wrinkled. "What's wrong with them?"

She looked up at him. "You're joking, right?"

"Uh-"

"They are rottweilers and your most creative, original, number one through three choices are all 'Spot.' Every dog is going to have the name Spot. Not even in different languages, just Spot 1, Spot 2, and Spot 3."

"Well, I thought that-"

"Did you, now? 'Cause-"

" _Would you let me finish!?_ I thought about naming them Spot 1-3 because all I would have to do is call 'Spot!' and all of them would come instead of individually calling them. And I also thought of naming them spot because it's a nice name." As he argued for his statement, his voice got quieter and quieter. Now that he was saying it aloud, in front of a pretty woman who he was already smitten with no less, it sounded so so so _dumb. You idiot!_

Hades shook himself out of the memory before it went on any longer, focusing his eyes on the closed glass doors that lead to his balcony. The sun was almost down. _Shit._ He had papers he needed to send to his clients before midnight and it was already-

9:12.

 _SHIT._

He booked it downstairs to his office, the room having all dark wood walls and large bay windows looking out at his fenced green yard. He had just placed the dogs outside, and they were trying their hardest to bite the fireflies and pee. He plopped onto his desk and worked until he couldn't think, the dogs taking themselves back inside. He lugged himself up the stairs and into his bed, his puppies who he still needed to re name taking most of the king mattress. Hades fell asleep thinking of the ginger who couldn't stop laughing at his pet naming logic. It was a nice thought.


	3. Absentee Parenting

_Ohmygod what were you thinking? Stupid, stupid stupid stupid!_

Persephone had woken up the next morning after a very rough nights sleep thanks to over analyzing every small detail about the _incident_ from the day before. The more she thought about it, the worse it became. Closing her eyes, she refused to move from her bed, embarrassment turning her face a pretty shade of blush.

"Seph, I'm leaving! Say goodbye!" Demeter shouted down from the kitchen, no doubt.

"Bye!" Persephone yelled, turning on her side, the bed sheets getting tangled and becoming too tight. Adjusting the covers, she squirmed back into a comfortable position, trying to get a few more minutes of rest after her terrible night. Right as she was about to doze off, Demeter barged in without so much as a knock.

"Excuse me, that is not a goodbye!" Demeter said, marching over to the other side of the bed, where Persephone was facing. Kneeling down only slightly, her mother glared at her in distaste towards her daughter's laziness. "Get up."

"But Ma, I'm tired."

"I don't care, get up. My daughter will not act like some tired bum from the side of the road. _Get up._ " Demeter snapped, rising from her kneeling position unblinkingly at her daughter. "If you're going to continue to live in my house, you will listen to your mother."

 _You wouldn't let me move out, don't you remember?_

"I'll be up when you get out, I need to change."

"Fine, but you better be quick," Demeter walked out of the room with an air of finality, closing the door behind her.

Closing her eyes once more, Persephone let herself have one more minute before she dragged herself out of bed.

Growing up, Demeter and Persephone had always had a odd relationship. Persephone was an only child and Demeter was a single mother who was the President of Abject Mills Inc., the largest provider of grain and baking products in the country. Persephone was unplanned, to say the least, but nine months later, Hestia, Demeter's sister, held Demeter's hand as the doctor presented a fussy pink baby. For as long as Persephone could remember, Demeter went on and on about how she was the most active baby she had ever seen. Demeter was delighted but not too surprised when Persephone started standing up at 6 months and finally walked at 8 months. Ever since then, Demeter set milestones for her daughter that Seph struggled to keep up with.

At age five, Persephone got moved up to 1st grade, Demeter beaming while Seph moped in the principal's chair. At age seven, Seph got an award from her school for academic excellence, an accomplishment for a girl in the most prestigious grammar school in the New York City private school system. At age nine, Seph started acting up when she saw other kids playing in the street. Demeter sat her down on the very expensive sofa in the living room and by the end of it Seph had somehow been convinced to take up violin as well as her already put in place piano lessons, apologizing about her "dramatic outburst." At age twelve, Persephone was looking through the mail while her mother wandered off to take a call and found a letter addressed to "My Daughter." Stuffing the letter under her skirt, she ran up to her open brick walled bedroom and tore open the envelope, reading the sharp and traditionally masculine writing. What she got from it was her father's name and address so with a quick google search she found him. Zeus Cyning was a conservative corporate mogul, one of the richest men in the world, and from what the articles said, a reputable cheater and corrupt as all hell, only getting out of legal trouble by hiding his tracks exceptionally well. Cutting out the return address on the letter, she scrambled to her desk and wrote back a hasty reply, scotch taping the cut out paper on the envelope that held her letter. Demeter hadn't found out about the little message until right after Persephone's thirteenth birthday.

Smacking a large stack of what looked like legal papers down onto the countertop where Persephone was eating breakfast, the amount of fury and anger in Demeter's face was enough to make Seph start to shake.

Those legal documents were from her newly discovered father, demanding a paternity test and visitation rights, maybe even partial custody of her.

"You stupid girl! You ugly stupid little girl! What? You think I don't care enough about you? I wasn't enough for you? Do you realize what you've done? He's going to take you away from me because you can't keep your grubby little hands to yourself! You want to leave? Then GET OUT!"

After the argument that ensued, Persephone was sent away to a private boarding school in Connecticut the minute she was able to get in- a place where neither Demeter or Zeus could touch her until she came back home. It was there that she met Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, and Iris. It was somehow both a comfort and a grave surprise when she found out that three out of the four were her half siblings, all thanks to her father's dick not staying in his pants. They had more siblings, the twins said, "It's like a fucking game of ' _Guess Who?'_ When trying to find someone to date. Do they have nice eyes? Yes. Are they my sibling? Probably!"

At age sixteen, persephone graduated a year early for her grade, two years early for her age, much to the disappointment of her now inseparable sibling-friend group. As she said goodbye to her friends at the graduation ceremony's empty car lot, a black and tinted window mercedes rolled up, a white gloved chauffeur opening the door to emit a rather tall and burly man impeccably dressed in his no doubt Italian suit, his unmistakably the same as the one Seph saw when she looked up his name online.

"Hey, Dad."

At age seventeen, Demeter finally let her daughter visit her father's house in Washington D.C., Seph's nicest winter clothes were packed and pass in hand as she got into the rental townhouse car to take her to the airport. Upon entering the terminal, a tall man in a deep black suit with a white button down introduced himself and lead her to the private plane area of the airport, much to her confusion. Twenty minutes later, she was on her father's "company" Boeing plane, the interior completely suped up in tan leather and _is that gold?_ An hour and a half and an earache later, she was officially in Washington D.C., wondering if her father would see her at the airport. With an awkward air to her movements, she thanked the pilot and everyone else on board as she and her tall suited babysitter walked out of the plane hanger, glancing around for her father who might or might not be there. When she walked through the entirety of the airports confusing and uniform structure- _Do they have two Jamba Juices or am I lost?-_ and didn't see her father anywhere throughout the exploration, the feelings towards her absentee father became melancholy and a grudging indifference started to permanently bloom.

"I apologize, your father had a business meeting. He will see you at dinner."

"Must have been a very long business meeting considering im just meeting him now."

"He attended your graduation."

"He _missed_ my graduation. I'm not in the mood to get a lecture filled with lies, Mister…" Persephone trailed off, realizing she never bothered asking his name. The man looked up at her and his eyes looked a million miles away.

"Hermes, and he didn't attend my graduation either."

Persephone opened her eyes back up only to realize that she had fallen asleep again for the past hour. _Shit_. She scrambled out of bed, ran to her closet, got dressed, went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, only to run downstairs and see an empty house.

Great.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the late update I'm finishing finals and college stuff. I'm planning on posting more soon right after but this little backstory should tide you over until then. Thank you for all the people following this story it really means a lot. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want. Oh, also,,,,,,, if you have anything you want to see just review or pm me and i'll totally consider it i love input.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Fights and Frequents

Walking around the city was the number one way to get on his nerves. No matter how many years you can have navigating the bus schedules, there was no doubt in Hades mind that the sooner he got out of D.C., the better. Going back had always been a grueling event; His law firm calling him in to deal with the higher up cases. Between the petty and loudmouthed Senators who had cheated on their wives five too many times and the stupid social reform seekers who thought that pins on their buttons would really stop the legal proceedings of set in their ways 68 year olds. Don't get him wrong, Hades wanted nothing more than to join those college kids in reforming the system, but when his life's work was at risk for such little reward, there were things even he wouldn't touch.

 _Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz._

Looking down at his suit pant pocket, Hades reached down and grabbed his phone, checking the screen for the notification.

 **Zeus 2:14pm**

Where are you? You should be here by now. I do not accept…

 **Zeus 2:13pm**

Zeus sent a message

Unlocking his phone, he read the message at full length.

 **Zeus at 2:14pm**

Where are you? You should be here by now. I do not accept

an invitation to eat lunch to only wait outside for half an hour.

Also, you should see the women here holy shot. I sent you a photo.

Scrolling up, he saw the photo of the backside of a clearly unsuspecting waitress, who was leaning down to serve a table their food. _Put your dick back in your pants, asshole._ Without finding a reason that something like that should merit a response, Hades shoved his phone back into his front pocket, he picked up the pace and started heading to the restaurant, grumbling to himself the entire way.

Entering the black and red themed restaurant, Hades saw Zeus tapping away at his phone in the corner, using his index finger to press the too small buttons. He stared at him until he noticed, stalking toward him until he reached the back of the chair opposite Zeus. When his foster brother finally looked up, he greeted him with a gesture to sit down. Obliging, Hades plopped down into the chair, a waiter coming up and asking if he needed anything.

"Bourbon Old Fashioned. Burn the orange rind." Hades picked up his menu while speaking, refusing to look at the waiter. "No cherries," He said as an afterthought.

"Right away, sir."

Waving the waiter off, Zeus straightened his back and sat forward, splaying his large hands on either side of what was already a mostly finished drink. "So…"

 _So._

Glancing up from his menu, Hades raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Zeus repeated. Hades gave him a lookover.

"You've gotten fat." Hades quipped and returned to his menu.

The laugh of the man sitting across from him always was a deep one, sounding like a rolling thunderclap in a July monsoon. Some element of it was comforting, some element of it dangerous. The dark and sharp repeated bursts boomed over surrounding conversations until it faded away.

"I suppose I could lose a few pounds. Maybe if I divorced my wife I'd lose more than enough dead weight." Zeus laughed again, leaning back in his booth. Off to a good start.

"I done messed up, Dion!" Persephone exclaimed as she practically burst through the doors of the empty coffee shop. _Honestly, how is this place still open? No one is ever here._ When she finally landed in front of the counter she barely glanced up, looking down at the slightly sugar coated surface. "I saw this hot guy at the pet shelter who was adopting my _children_ and I acted like an idiot. Who the hell says 'Hi, my name is…' three fucking times? You're right, i'm going to die alone, only it's going to be because of me instead of my mother. Oh my God, I'm going to die alone. Help me."

Finally looking up in the middle of her dramatic outburst, she saw it wasn't Dionysus at the copper machine, but instead Janus, the last person anyone tells _anything_ to, looking like a kid who just stole from the candy store. _Amazing._

"Heey, Janus."

"Hi there, Percy. How are you?-Well, I'm doing great, now what were you saying?"

"Absolutely nothing. You have a _great_ day." She said, lifting herself off the counter and walking as fast as she could backwards toward the door without looking rude.

"You don't want to order something and talk?" Janus said, "We can talk about whatever! I won't tell."

 _Right._

"No, I'm good, but thanks, Janus. You have a totally cool day." _Totally cool? Can't talk to anyone anymore, can you?_

"Bye, Percy!" Janus said, reaching for his phone to no doubt text anyone on his contacts list about the information he was giving about the one virgin in towns love life.

"Bye!" _Oh My God just shut up._

Continuing her usual walk around town, the shops seemed to pass by rapidly and without much notice. The trees that had the duty of shading the pathways in the summer were still green despite the weather getting colder and the hours in the day getting shorter and fall was rapidly approaching, the local raft store run by Athena in the late spring and all of June already carrying Halloween and Thanksgiving decorations. Once again setting herself down in the corner of the park with a blanket and a book, the only thing missing a chai latte from the shoddy cafe thay she just embarrassed herself in. Groaning, a repeat of the conversation she had just been a part of popped into her head, bouncing around in her mind until she eventually picked her book up and got invested.

Dinner _had_ been going well. The conversation had been okay, the food was good. But then Zeus had brought it up again, and the discussion blew up into a very loud and very public verbal fight.

"All I'm saying is-"

"Maybe I don't want to hear what your stupid garbage pile of a law firm has been doing!" Zeus mocked, waving his hand around like a toddler.

"Well then maybe you don't want me to work on your finances, which you have been continuously fucking up year after year!" Hades shouted back.

"WELL THEN MAYBE-"

"GENTLEMEN!" The owner of the restaurant shouted, booming over their conversation with his small armada of wait staff behind him, looking half amused and half ready to fight. "This is a place of _comfort and relaxation_ and you are ruining the atmosphere to my guests! You have been asked to leave by several of my staff! Banned! Get out of my business!"

Both Zeus and Hades looked at each other, straightened out their blazers and fixed their sleeve buttons, and walked right out of that store, shoving each other with their shoulders whenever they had to be within six inches of each other navigating through the tables. Hades dress shirt was destroyed, and Zeus' pants got a cut from the shards of the tumbler that one of them broke.

Stumbling out into the open, the cold night air slapped them in the face, an instant chill going through Hades as he took out his phone. Opening up his note app, he added Citrus, D.C. to his list of **Places I am Now Banned From.**

 **Places I am Now Banned From**

 **Orange Room, NYC**

 **Aqua Rose, NYC**

 **The New Dehli Star, D.C.**

 **Elements, Boston**

 **le Chevalier de Plage, NYC**

 **Citrus D.C.**

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Hades looked up just fast enough to see Zeus heave what was his dinner and five Negroni's into the alley way. _Time to go…_

Beginning to take off, he didn't see Zeus come up beside him, tackling him to the ground.

"Dick," Zeus slurred. Then he laughed. "Let's get you home, old man."

Hades sighed and brought himself up, wincing at the pain in his arm that would no doubt bruise, and reached out to give a helping hand to Zeus, who took it but made no motion to get up.

It was going to be a long night.

 **Hi guys thanks so much for the wait… if you're still there. Honestly I just haven't been doing well and every time I start to feel better something came up and then I felt sick again but thank you for all the support.**

 **I'll try to post again before 2019… sounds fake but okay.**

 **Question: any fic recommendations or book recommendations? I'm in a reading dry spell where i read everything I already wanted too and i'm looking for new series. Thanks, M.**


End file.
